C1-00
C1_00 are one of the bands that participate in the battle of the bands's finals they are cheery and cute Idol band. that consist of android girls C1_00 belong to project Prometheus, and they were built to be the best Idol band and win the BoB event. C1_00's members are: * Aisa Mitsu * Kaede Matsubara * Shiori Konno * Aria Ohashi * Mikoto Amaya with the doctors Saaya, Gai, Kyoji (Former) and Eijiro to manage everything. Backstory The story of C1_00. known otherwise as Project Prometheus, was started by Hisako Rieno. Gai's wife. that adored Idols. but thought that generic human idols are boring. and brought up the idea of making androids that are Idols. they will be robots that completely mimic the human appearance. Gai at first rejected her idea. but Hisako insisted it'll be a sensation. and he went to Prometheus labs to be hired. where he met Saaya and Kyoji. that worked on building robots. but didn't have an exact purpose in it.... Gai explained about the idea his wife proposed. and Kyoji. that always dreamed of merging souls with androids. accepted without thinking twice. Saaya was skeptical about it. but her knowledge in S2AI gave her the impression she can experiment with it. as until now she didn't make an AI software that completely operates a robot like a person. a few weeks passed, and the team made their first android. it WAS human looking. but the AI software didn't make it as human as they expected.... it was quite a lot of trial and error. about 900 models later. they finally made their first model. she had a cute and bubbly personality and could conversate mostly normal. but didn't have a perfect Idol voice. they decided to let it slide... and made a few more. this way a black haired girl lacking social skills was made, a childish blonde android was made and a brown haired girl with stuttering issue was created. the last one, with the minty hair was their most perfect android. they had training their skills like any band. and left to sleep when didn't train or reached low battery. and were given names instead of model codes. after the doctors saw they have reached a sufficient skill level. Saaya brought up an idea of performing live in a nearby livehouse. After a bit of preparation, and letting two fans meet with the girls. they said the performance was perfect. but the after-performance experience was horrible. they weren't "as interactive" as they expected. Saaya and Gai had a review of what exactly went wrong. In the meanwhile. Kyoji seduced Mikoto to come with him to his secret lab. in order to soulfiy her. during the process... an explosion occured. and Mikoto woke up. with hazy memories and a blasted laboratory. Saaya bursted in, questioning what's going on but Kyoji convinces her that soulifciation is a necesary process... Saaya, that didn't exactly understood what he's talking about but understood that it's improving the girl, naively agreed to help, a few hours later, all the girls pass the soulification process. and the girls behave spectacularly according to the plan. a day or two pass... and the doctors are highly impressed with the girls's performance, they decide to prepare them for a VS-Live. due to the fact that Aria is a DJ instead of a drummer. Kyoji had to re-teach her with the help of Rhyne from True beat to be a drummer. the practice begins. and Rhyne and Aria becomes good friends. two weeks pass, which is the time that was due until the VS-live event. and they meet Silver bullet. Rose and the girls introduce themself. and the battle commerces. with C1 winning but just barely. Aisa asked the Silver girls a question of what else they can do besides hobbies and practicing. Karin mentioned there's a thing called school. the girls are curious and interested. Saaya celebrates the update and is really proud of the girls once she hears of the performance's result. but Gai is suspecting something is wrong. he initiates an interview with each of the girls. realising that they are complete persons now. with memories and whims and desires and everything. He confronts Kyoji over it. and during the conflict, Saaya revealed she took a part in it. but her motive was different. after realising the only way to reverse it is by destruction. the doctors realise they need to take care of them like children, and that to make the girls, Kyoji also explains that he had to rob souls in order to make these girls perfect the girls hear about the argument and try to understand what is going on. Mikoto realises that they are androids. pissed off she lunges at Kyoji in an ettempt to kill him when Saaya stops her, explaining that killing Kyoji won't reverse the process. the girls return to their dormitory, and thing of their situation. and find it's not as bad as they thought being androids. after all. they can't die anymore. Aisa confronts the doctors that they realised it's better than what they had in their previous life. and wish to give it a chance, they head for a therapist and prepare to live again. in the modern world. the day afterwards, Mikoto confronts with Kyoji about his deeds, Mikoto manages to learn about Kyoji's deeds, and threats of messing his life... Kyoji agrees to it, without choice, and gives the girls a test. the girls pass most of it with ease but realise they reach high school and get stuck in it. the girls experience what is it like to be in school. and realise it's not as bad. they share their experiences and realise they all love it. as they reach home. they learn about an effect called the Turing effect. the inability of humans to recognise androids when it's built really well. the girls do their homework, and Shiori realises she struggles in her homework. due to her insecurity she refuses to accept any kind of help. Aria offers to Shiori to go to a library in order to try and solve the homework as it can help her up. Mikoto, that is curious as well regarding the library, escrots Shiori, and learns that PCs are not only intended for gaming. and asks from Saaya to buy a laptop for her. A few days later, during practice, Saaya realises that the girls dropped in performance for idols. and the girls explained they don't have enough time. the girls try to find a solution. the girls agree, and offer a spontaneous gig in the pool. but they became rusty... a quick maintenance on the girls occurs, and they feel good as new again. with improved water resistance. to test that up Saaya invites the girls to the pool right now. as they reach the pool, wearing their swimsuits, they meet up the High priestess, Roxanne. the girls, surprised. apologise in front of the girl. Roxanne forgives them, and asks Saaya if Kyoji is around. the two, Kyoji and Roxanne go to the Hammam, and Roxanne explains about the deal. being an inquisitor and having unlimited access to souls as well as building androids is his PERFECT job. he accepts immediately. and Roxanne sends instead Eijiro. one of her heretic priests that believe more in science. the girls decide it's time for another band. and they are hosted by True beat. the performance was perfect. AND the audience loved the girls. they announce they go for the BoB.